User talk:Modern day Vercetti
Admin sig Template I made an Admin sig template similar to the ones found at Burnopedia. So if you put in your signature, we at least know that you're an Admin! Here is what it looks like: . Tell me what you think! :Gotcha. Thanks.--The Vercetti [[Black Wiki:Administrators|''B'l''''a'c'k'' ''W'i'k''i ''A'd'm''''i'n'']] 21:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Thanks Vercetti! I'll do my best to help this wiki and its users! :You do know we have only 7 users, right? For now, at least. Hopefully when the sequel finally gets made it will SKYROCKET!--The Vercetti [[Black Wiki:Administrators|''B'l''''a'c'k'' ''W'i'k''i ''A'd'm''''i'n'']] 17:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Guess Who I've purchased BLACK and im very impressed. Although I keep thinking that its Halo CE and the golden SMG seen in the menus is good to see as I have 2 for video production props alongside a Spas 12 Shotgun. LeMansRacer 19:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. And welcome! BTW: What is your Steam ID? ::My Steam ID is LeMansRacer. Be warned! I only really play TF2 on PC. LeMansRacer 20:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I may be getting that soon. But, it says you don't exist...Hmmm.... ::::Good to see you here, LeMans ;) :::::It has spaces on Steam. If you get TF2, you might see one of my weapons once I enter this competition. Btw, People say "The Cake is a Lie", I say "The Cake is a Spy! and hes sappin' ma sentry!!!". LeMansRacer 20:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll try again. And I LOVE the TF2 videos. Especially "Meet the Sandvich". Criterion Gun Love Do you think Criterion love guns so much that they'd go and take a 50 cal shooting day like this? LeMansRacer 22:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not unless they want DEAD. It's common sense to NOT shoot at anything that could ricochet. ::Ive found a way in which they can create a BLACK sequel with a small budget. Use tiny guns. LeMansRacer 23:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you having fun today? And I want one of those! ::::Im researching guns for a possible FPS game I could be making. Ive already bought 2 £1 plastic guns because of how well detailed they are. LeMansRacer 23:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cooleo. PC? And sign me up for a possible beta. ::::::PC and there might be a beta. I have to make either an FPS or racer involving dinosaurs in some way. LeMansRacer 23:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) FPS definitely. Real world weapons and storyline. Heck, I could do the storyine. :Ive got a storyline set up and a few weapon ideas. Not real world weapons but not over the top ones. LeMansRacer 00:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, why not outrageous guns? Takes some of the originality out.--The Vercetti [[Black Wiki:Administrators|''B'l''''a'c'k'' ''W'i'k''i ''A'd'm''''i'n'']] 00:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Ill have to see how the gameplay goes down first.If it needs spicing up then ill whip something up. In about March or so ill show you some screens or guns. LeMansRacer 00:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't wait. Hi again! Hi, dude. Just saying hello. Haven't spoken to you in a while, are you good? I heard you got gold membershop on XBL :) :Hey! Yeah, long time no see. I am very well, and yes, my Gold membership was renewed. How are you? (I know the wiki kinda died over the last month. Blame research projects and LIVE friends...) ::Yeah, I'm good, thanks. Don't worry about the wiki, I'm sure that once Black 2 is released then we will get more users, we just need to be patient! I also fixed your sig :) New Navbox Template I have introduced a new navbox template which can be found here. It allows you to create non-collapsible and collapsible navs with a lot less effort than it would do coding one yourself. I feel it could be very useful when this wiki starts to progress further and attain more users. Adminship Hello Vercetti. I would like to have adminship here on the wiki. I guarantee I will help the wiki with a new logo, background, coding and more wiki/page content. I'm also an admin on several other wikis, and this wiki is pretty inactive. Since I saw that you edited four days ago as of this message, I thought it would've opened an opportunity. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 01:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) OPERATION:FUCKTHEGOLDENRETRIEVER Could you delete that BLOG for me? I should put that one on Animal Wiki. Second; Could I figure out to do that with my own Wiki's? The "Black Wiki Admin" Signature " "? Deadpool Wiki is the first Wiki I made bureaucrat for. And lastly the Fandom Userprofile syops headers now allow DISCORDS. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 20:16, July 1, 2019 (UTC) testing-- (talk) 13:29, October 30, 2019 (UTC)testing--[ ]] (talk) 13:31, October 30, 2019 (UTC)testing--SpecialOperationsTrooper 17:00, October 30, 2019 (UTC)